


Cry for me birdie

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Explosions, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hospitals, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Near Death, Pain, Revenge, Stranded, Torture, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Diaz kidnaps Laurel wants his revenge for her betrayal, torturing her for fun, Dinah and Mia try to find her before time runs out.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Laurel groaned as she started to come to, her head throbbing. She opened her eyes, she slowly started to take in her surroundings, she had duck tape over her mouth with a power dampener collar around her kneck. Her wrists were chained together and she was hanging from a hook so only her toes barely touched the floor, she felt warm sticky blood dripping down the side of her face. 

She tried to remember what happened but everything was foggy the last thing she remembered was being on a mission with Dinah and Mia but something had gone wrong.. she lifted her head to look around it seemed to be some kind of warehouse, it was like an oven in here she could feel the sweat dripping down her face making the cut on her forehead sting. She was still wearing the outfit she had worn on their mission, a white sleeveless shirt and black trousers, now all ripped and stained with blood..her blood.

She listened carefully but there were no noises outside, no traffic..nothing...she wasnt in the city anymore...

"Hey baby" that voice made her blood run cold, 'it couldnt be'..she thought. Her body went stiff as a hand touched her shoulder then grabbing her round the throat, Diaz whispered in her ear "I was just coming to wake you up..I was getting tired of waiting".

Diaz came and stood in front of Laurel he looked exactly how she remembered him, "you're probably wondering how I'm here in 2040?" He pulled out a switch blade playing with it, "well that would be telling..." he was so close she could feel his breath on her skin. "You said once you were smart enough to know that there was no place you could run that I wouldnt find you..." he let the switch blade rest millimetres from Laurels eye, "well you were right about that baby!"

Diaz ripped the duck tape off her face without warning making Laurel cry out in surprise, grabbing her face roughly "you betrayed me..betrayed the family we were building" he spat angrily as he backed away slightly.

"You were dead!" her voice quivered "YOU WERE DEAD!"she cried out.

Diaz smiled his eyes never blinking, "maybe I was...in another reality" he walked away standing with his back to her picking something up off a table, "I know about crisis..I know I died.." he held up a ring like the one Cisco had given Laurel. "I guess in this reality I never died" he played with a small knife in his hands. "I remember how you and I planned to take down Oliver...we were building an empire..but YOU! BETRAYED ME!" He screamed throwing the little knife, she felt it skim her arm leaving a small mark. She didnt let herself flinch if he had wanted to hit her he would have, she tried to keep her breathing steady Diaz got off on seeing his enemy weak, she refused to give him that without a fight.

"You set us up" she tried to sound tougher than she felt "you set a trap..the whole thing was a distraction to get to me!" She spat pulling on her chains trying to wiggle free her anger spurring her on. 

"That's right baby!" He walked over to another table "this here is a live feed so your friends can watch, say hello! Dont be rude!" He waved at the camera mockingly. 

Laurel had forgotten what a smug psychopath Diaz was he always seemed so calm and in control, that's what scared her. "Fuck you Diaz!" She cried out as he came over and struck her with the back of his hand, she could taste her blood in her mouth.

"DO..NOT..BE..RUDE!" He grabbed her jaw so roughly it made her eyes water "LOOK AT THE CAMERA!!" He screamed turning her head.

He didnt let go of her jaw it was so painful she could feel tears running down her face as his fingers dug into her face, she hated herself for looking weak, she looked at the camera as he held her there.

"Hey new Green arrow and Captain Drake or do you just go by Drake now?", Diaz gloated, "i have a fun idea let's play a game..see now Laurel here! BETRAYED ME! so SHE has to PAY!" He let go of her jaw pushing her face away in anger, "now YOU get to watch!" He grabbed a pocket knife pointing it at the camera, kneeling down in front of the screen so Laurel could be seen in the background, "unless you can find me and stop me in time?!" He teased. "But I think we all know...that's not gonna happen" he grinned at the camera shaking his head "now...LETS PLAY!" He shouted pulling out a bag of tools spreading them on a table.

Laurel looked at the instruments as Diaz held each one taunting her with them then placing them down humming as he did so, "which one shall it be?" He teased.

Laurel tried to keep her breathing calm as Diaz picked up something small them walked back over his hands behind his back. He leant in close "I just want you to know" he whispered "I'm really going to enjoy this..." Laurel felt something sharp pierce her side the pain agonising, she screamed tears of pain falling down her cheeks.

Diaz gave her a twisted smile "that's it...cry for me birdie! Cry!".


	2. Your screams will be my gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah and Mia are on their way to rescue Laurel, but in the meantime Diaz has some fun.

Dinah stared helplessly at the screen as Diaz waved at the camera, "I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch", she said through gritted teeth. Her and Mia had come back to their apartment after Laurel disappeared to find a laptop on the couch with a blank screen, Mia scanned it for a bug or explosives but nothing happened at first....til the screen flickered on and there was Laurel.

Dinahs heart broke at the state of Laurel she was badly beaten, her clothes ripped and blood on her face, Mia immediately started trying to trace the live feed, "hes masking the trace somehow, its pinging all over the place" she groaned.

"Well try harder!" Dinah shouted "we have to find her!" The look on Laurels face as Diaz held her face to the camera made Dinah want to scream at the laptop, "I've got a hit!" Mia cried grabbing her arrows.

Dinah followed bringing the laptop looking as Laurel was screaming "hold on pretty bird we're coming for you". 

"Does that hurt baby?" Diaz whispered in her ear as he twisted the corkscrew in her side making her wince. 

"Fuck you Diaz", she said again trying to hide her pain. He pulled it out making her yell out.

"That's better" he tossed the corkscrew back on the table, he picked up a rod holding a blowtorch standing in silence smiling at Laurel as she watched the one end turn bright red. Minutes ticked by in silence, she knew what was coming she tensed her jaw so she wouldnt bite her tongue, he pressed the hot rod into her side cauterising the wound in her side. 

She let out a pained cry keeping her jaw locked closing her eyes in agony, "cant have you bleeding out already can we now baby? I've got so much planned for us". She looked in his eyes, they were soulless devoid of all humanity.

He pressed the rod against her other side catching her by surprise she closed her eyes holding in her scream, her side was going numb her body going into shock she felt her head spinning...then she passed out.

Diaz waved ammonia under her nose to snap her back to consciousness, "wakey wakey birdie!" He chuckled as Laurels eyes snapped open she gasped as the pain and shock came all over again. 

"You want a little rest?" He asked. Laurel knew there was a catch so she just stayed silent letting him get closer, he leant in to whisper in her ear "cuz I can arrange that baby". He laughed.

Laurel headbutted him as hard as she could sending him flying backwards crying out at her own pain, Diaz yelling out in shock, "you BITCH! You're gonna pay for that!".

"Maybe"..she panted "but it was worth it!"

"See if you still think that way later!" He growled pulling out a coffin, Laurel tried to hide her alarm. "Let's see how you enjoy being buried alive". He ducktapped her feet tightly together and pulled her chains off the hook dragging her to the coffin Laurel kicked and bucked trying to fight him off but he had the upper hand, he threw her in the coffin slamming the lid on.

Laurel tried kicking it off but the sound of Diaz drilling the lid down made her panic, "Diaz! She banged her fists against the lid panic taking over "Diaz!" The drill came through the lid almost piercing her stomach, she laid completely still as the drill came through again catching her shoulder she yelled out in pain. It came through the roof again almost getting her leg, asLaurel looked down she could see a lens at the other end. The drill stopped leaving her in silence.

"Diaz?" Laurel called out, surely he wasnt gonna leave her here in a coffin? Least he made some air holes through his arrogance he must have slipped up there she thought.

Diaz eventually broke the silence, "smile for the camera baby your friends are on their way to rescue you, well at least they think they are", he laughed "they're actually heading into a trap but shhhh it's a secret!" Laurels heart sank. 

'Stay calm'she told herself 'Dinah will save you and you can finally tell her how you feel about her, I cannot die here without her knowing that'.  
This thought in mind she concentrated on her breathing keeping herself calm, 'he will not break me' she told herself.

"Hey baby?" Diaz's voice seemed to echo on her prison, "I have a present for you". Laurel rolled her eyes god he was annoying.

"Aww you shouldnt have!" She said sarcastically "I didnt get you anything!" She spat angrily. 

"That's ok baby", he placed something heavy on the lid, "your screams will be my gift". He emptied the sack over the coffin, a horrible smell filled Laurels nostrils making her want to vomit, soil came through the holes Diaz had made with the drill.

Laurel tried to hold her breath the stench over whelming, "are you literally pouring shit all over me?" She pawned at her face brushing the manure off.

No reply from Diaz Laurel looked down at the soil covering her it was moving...hissing? She screamed as she saw cockroaches crawling all over her bugs crawled all over her face she couldnt stop herself she lost control and screamed.

Diaz stood watching the coffin smiling, Laurels screams filling his ears echoing throughout the warehouse...


	3. Tik tok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah and Mia are running out of time as Diaz ups his game.

Dinah sped on her bike as fast as she could with Mia hot on her heels, she answered an incoming call Ciscos voice came over the comms, "whats up Arrow junior and Black Canary? Team flash more to the point me are here to help", Cisco sat at his computer happy to be a part of another team for a change of pace.

"Thanks for getting back to us Cisco we need you to track that feed make sure its legit", Dinah shouted over the drum of her bike. 

"Already done" Cisco put his hands in the air with victory before realising no one was around to witness his awesomeness. "You were right Mia it was a false ping leading you somewhere else probably a trap..bad guys do like to set traps". Cisco muttered, "sending you guys the coordinates". 

"Thank you Cisco we owe you!" Dinah shouted as she turned sharply in the right direction. "And Cisco?".

"Yea", he replied.

"Is she doing ok?" Dinah asked feeling her heart pulling with worry.

Cisco looked at the live feed of Laurel lying perfectly still he couldnt tell if she was breathing..."yea...I think shes ..just resting". He pulled a face not taking his eyes off the screen looking for any signs of life. "I'll keep you both posted with any developments". He said clicking off the comms.

Mia called out "the new coordinates are in the middle of nowhere!you sure Cisco knows what hes doing?".

"As far as hackers go Cisco and your mother were the best around, if he says Laurels in the desert then that's where we're headed". Dinah put her foot down as her and Mia sped off to save her woman.

Laurel led perfectly still she had worked out kicking around made the cockroaches bite and hiss more, by being perfectly still they just crawled over her hissing softly. Diaz had been completely silent either he was stood there watching and waiting or she was alone..left to die. If anytime was a good time to escape it was now.

She tried peeking through some of the holes but saw nothing 'think Laurel think!' Diaz had put the coffin on a table before shoving her in, she started rocking side to side if he came now she wouldnt be any worse off she would rather die trying than wait for him to come back and if Dinah was heading for a trap she had to warn her.

It took all her strength the cockroaches biting and hissing in her ears but she bucked and rocked until she felt the coffin tip over landing painfully on her bad side. She didnt have time to be in pain she gasped then leant against the back and pushed and kicked until the lid started to pry off. Eventually it did making a lot of noise as it did so, Laurel rolled out shaking the bugs out of her hair.

Grabbing a hair clip out of her hair she got to work on picking the lock on her chains, 'all those years in Juvi finally starting to pay off' she thought smiling to herself, still no sign of Diaz. Once she freed her hands she pulled herself up grabbing a knife off the side carefully freeing her feet, shaking and swiping at the bugs still on her, 'I'm gonna soak in the bath for days when i get home' she thought. 

She kept hold of the knife and picked up the camera she might not be able to see or hear Dinah but at least they could see her, this was the closest to Dinah as she could get right now.

She warily went to the door opening it, in the next room was filled with machinery Laurel quickly used the camera to scan the room maybe Dinah would be able to figure out where she was, it looked to be an abandoned slaughterhouse. 

She made her way through the room into a corridor holding her side painfully, every step was agony, still no sign of Diaz she tip toed as quietly and quickly as she could trying not to whimper in pain. She held the knife close, last thing she wanted was to fight Diaz she didnt think she could beat him one on one at the best of times and right now she didnt think she would even be able to take on William.

She came to the main entrance opening it cautiously the sun was blinding, she stepped outside feeling her feet sinking as she walked.  
She stopped after a while to look around and gasped.

She was in the middle of nowhere, just miles and miles of desert, she stood there trying to figure out what to do, deciding to head back in for any supplies. She took one step back towards the warehouse when it exploded right in front of her sending her flying backwards the force of the explosion knocking her out cold.

The debris flew up into the air the noise of the explosion echoing and falling on deaf ears as Laurel led unconscious in the sand.


	4. Do or die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Dinah get to Laurel in time?

Laurel came to again 'damn I'm gonna get brain damage if I keep getting knocked out like this' she grumbled rubbing her head wincing at the cut on her forehead she had forgotten about that. She looked around for the camera finding bits of it scattered everywhere..well there goes the live feed she thought grimly now they had no way to find her. 

She pulled herself up into the sitting position and sat there weighing up her options, 'ok I can either set off walking in what I hope is the right direction and hope I find someone before I die or I can sit around waiting for rescue which might not come and it might be Diaz come back to make sure the job was done'. Biting the inside of her cheek Laurel sat there contemplating, her wounds a constant reminder of her current limitations. 

"She'll find me", she whispered to herself, " I need to have faith that she will find me I wont get far out there at least if Diaz comes back I can go out fighting". She pushed herself up and limped over to the burning building as the fire burnt itself out leaving ash in its wake. 

Laurel sat in front of the building trying to sit In a tiny patch of shade, the blistering heat relentless, she sat holding her knife waiting for the enemy or her love to come...who ever got there first...

Dinah was a blur not that there was much traffic out in the desert but she raced full pelt to the coordinates Cisco had sent, Mia just managing to keep pace. After a while they saw smoke in the air and heard Cisco over the comms shouting about an explosion". Dinah felt her heart sinking praying Laurel had made it out, the thought of losing her broke her,' no Laurel had to be ok! She had to be!'

Laurel sat there humming a tune to herself that her daddy had used to sing to her at bedtime, she'd completely forgotten about it til now, but now she felt like she was drifting away. Severely dehydrated her mind played tricks on her, she would slip in and out of consciousness her lips dry and cracked. No water or shade it felt like the sun would never go down...

She leant back against the rubble her body wanted to go to sleep, she fought against it for fear of bleeding out before waking again, but eventually exhaustion took its toll pulling her into one last sleep....she was just going when she could heard a distant roar.

"Oh great hes coming to finish me off" she thought "seems like a wasted trip I'm pretty much done", she tried to chuckled at her own joke delirious. 

Dinah jumped off her bike screaming "LAUREL!" She raced over to her kneeling by her side "Laurel can you hear me?". She held her face gently for fear of breaking her, she desperately wanted to hold her but just moving her right now could be dangerous.

Mia kept a lookout for Diaz doing a quick search of the perimeter,  
"Cisco?" Dinah said "Cisco we need the flash to get Laurel to a hospital right now" Dinah held Laurel in her lap she seemed to be bleeding from multiple lacerations on her body.

"The flash cant hes running out of speed..theres a problem with the speed force long story dont ask, we are working on making our own but not there yet!" Cisco babbled. 

"Cisco we are hours away from help she wont make it please!" Dinah begged stroking Laurels face.

Cisco sighed "I'll see what I can do just hold on". He went offline.

"Laurel can you hear me? Laurel?" Dinah stroked her fingers through Laurels hair she felt tears running down her face this couldnt be the end..it couldnt be.

"D?" Laurels voice crackled her throat so dry it pained her. She opened her eyes to see Dinahs tear stained face close to hers. "You came", she croaked.

"Of course I came, I'd go to the end of this earth and the next for you". Dinah cried letting the tears just fall.

Laurel smiled "you came" she said again as she passed out once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel wakes up in hospital, Dinahs by her side.

Laurel opened her eyes groggily surprised she wasnt still in the desert surprised she was alive at all for that matter. But to find herself in a hospital bed..she hadnt expected that "what the fuck..." she thought, looking around the room. Dinah was asleep in the chair next to her bed she didnt look particularly comfy, just seeing her there though made Laurels heart soar she tried to call out but her throat was still too dry, all that came out was a wheeze. 

She tapped on the side of her bed to get Dinahs attention Dinah woke up to see what the sound was, her eyes beaming and a smile on her face as soon as she saw Laurel smiling back at her. She leant forward grabbing Laurels hand both of them holding onto each other for dear life, they rested their foreheads against each others closing their eyes neither wanting to pull away first.

But eventually one had to Laurel looked up at Dinah who looked like she was about to cry, Laurel pointed to the jug of water on the side, "yes of course you're thirsty, they've put you on the drip but your throat should be sore for several days drs said try not to talk", Dinah poured her some water, "they also said you will be here for a while as you have broken bones and alot of deep wounds but on the whole you're gonna be ok". Dinah kissed Laurels hand scared of how close she had come to losing her.

"Whaaa...happ..." Laurel croaked but couldnt finish, Dinah handed her a piece of paper and pen. Laurel wrote "what happened?".

"Well you owe Cisco your life...actually we all do, not only did he stop us from walking into a trap but he also helped us find you and then vibed us to the nearest hospital, so we should probably send him a gift basket or something " she giggled. Laurel nodded to Indicate that she would.

Laurel scribbled "Diaz?" Dinah shook her head sadly "he got away but we will find him pretty bird, as far as he knows you're dead let's keep it that way til we find him". Dinah sat on the bed next to Laurel stroking her hair, Laurel closed her eyes enjoying the touch.

She had come this close to dying this was not how she had wanted to tell Dinah but damn if she was gonna wait any longer she scribbled on her paper and held it up.

"KISS ME" 

Dinah smiled "I thought youd never ask pretty bird " she leant in, their lips connecting finally bringing their souls together, Laurel tried to lean forward more into the kiss but a sharp pain in her side reminded her why she was there in the first place, as she let out a little hiss.

Dinah immediately pulled back, "take it easy pretty bird the more you rest the quicker I can take you home", she stroked Laurels cheek Laurel placing her hand over hers. She picked up her paper and wrote in big letters holding it "I love you D", she smirked as Dinahs face lit up. 

Dinah grabbed the paper and wrote back "I love you too pretty bird 💖" .  
She planted another kiss on Laurels forehead, "get some rest sara and Quentin will be dropping into see you later". 

Laurel quickly started scribbling again "lie with me?" She did her best puppy dog eyes, Dinah smiled kissing her cheek "as if I could ever say no to that face" she chuckled laying down gently next to Laurel.

Laurel leant her head against Dinahs chest listening to the steady rhythm of her heart and for the first time that day instead of being knocked out or passing out she just dozed off next to the woman she loved.

Dinah leant her head against Laurels knowing this wasnt over Diaz would find out she was alive and come after her again, Dinah could not let that happen..she would have to get rid of him once and for all.

She looked down at Laurel her breathing slow and steady sleeping peacefully, Dinah kissed the top of her head, "ive got you pretty bird, I've got you".

**Author's Note:**

> Tbc
> 
> Haven't decided how this is going to end yet...


End file.
